She's My Mom!
by iStormXD
Summary: She's my mom!" Natsu and Gray suddenly turned back into their 6 year old selves after pissing a mage off and now they think Lucy is their mom! How will the guild react? More importantly how will Lucy bring them back to their 18 year old selves?
1. Too Young to be a Mom!

-She's My Mom!-

This story was stuck in my head and I just had top post it! I'm just not sure if I should continue this or not so I'm just seeing how the readers who are reading this right now will react. So do review after reading this.

_**Summary: **"She's my mom!" Natsu and Gray suddenly turned back into their 6 year old selves after pissing a mage off and now they think Lucy is their mom! How will the guild react? More importantly h_ow will Lucy bring them back to their 18 year old selves? __

* * *

><p><span>1<span>

-Too Young to become a Mother!-

"Lucy! We're sorry; it's not my fault that the client got a broken leg! It's Grays!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran after Lucy who was walking in a very fast pace ahead.

"Aye!" Happy said as he tried to follow his owner.

"What did you say flame head! It's your damn fault!" Gray exclaimed as he ran beside Natsu.

Lucy tuned around making the two males and cat halt.

"No it's both your faults! Now shut up!" Lucy exclaimed causing Gray and Natsu to shrink back.

"Gomenasai" they both said in a scared voice.

"Lucy is scary!" Happy said and flew around her.

Lucy groaned and slapped her forehead "Idiots!"

"Excuse me," a female voice said, Lucy turned around and saw a woman in her twenties that had brown hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing a white coat that almost covered her entire body and under it was a black dress that ended above her knees; it had a white sash around her waist. She also wore black boots.

Lucy smiled "Can I help you?"

The female nodded "Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me which way is Phantom lord guild before it was destroyed."

Lucy nodded "Yes its right over-"

"It's there!" Gray and Natsu caught the blonde mage off, pointing at different directions.

The fire mage and ice mage glared at each other "It's there!"

"No it's at the north east!" Natsu said.

"No it's not; it's at that the North West!" Gray fought back.

"North east!"

"North West!"

"North East!"

"North West!"

"Enough!" Lucy shouted and they immediately stop, she sighed in relief and turned back to the brunette "its right beyond those hills."

"Ah, I see thank-"

"No it's not!" Gray and Natsu both exclaimed.

An annoyed vein popped out of the brunette's head "SHUT UP!"

The two males stopped fighting and looked at the stranger.

"I have a very important meeting to attend to there and I've been patient enough to wait for your answer but you!" she pointed at Gray and Natsu "Are wasting my time and you act like a bunch of 7 year olds!"

"Am not!" Gray and Natsu exclaimed together.

The stranger growled "Yes you are and maybe should become one!" she snapped and smoke appeared.

"What the- a mage" Lucy coughed.

"Lucy~" Happy cried.

Lucy looked up and was tackled by a blue cat "Happy!"

The smoke finally cleared up and the stranger was gone.

"She's gone," Lucy said as she took Happy of her who just nodded then looked around.

"Where's Natsu and Gray?" he asked.

Lucy's eyes widened and she looked around "Natsu? Gray? Where are you guys!" she started to walk but then she tripped.

"Lucy is clumsy!" Happy laughed causing a glare from the spirit mage.

"Shut up cat I just-"she stood up and dusted herself off then looked over her shoulder to see what made her trip "Tripped on something…. Why are there two kids here?" she exclaimed and crouched down next to the two boys who were about 7 years old, sleeping on the ground.

Happy flew next to her then started to sniff them, his ears suddenly perked up "Lucy! That's Natsu and Gray!"

Lucy blinked then stared at the boys.

One had messy black hair sticking out everywhere like Gray's, he was only wearing a pair of shorts that ended above his knees and sandals, he wears a silver bracelet around his right wrist and a silver chained necklace around his neck that had a sword like pendant with a stone on it. Below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle was a Fairy Tail mark and it was dark blue in colour.

The one beside the other boy had messy salmon pink hair; he has a white scarf that's identical to Natsu's around his neck. He was wearing a red long sleeved shirt with rusty yellow buttons, a white belt tied around his waist, brown shorts that also ended above his knees and a pair of sandals. Carefully Lucy rolled up his right shirt sleeve up to his shoulder exposing a red Fairy Tail mark.

"Eh! B-but how?" Lucy asked out loud causing the two boys to groan.

"Ugh, keep it down!" the black haired boy said as he sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"Huh? Who are you?" the salmon haired boy asked as he sat up and scratched the back of his head in a sleepy manner.

Lucy just blinked then pointed at herself "Y-you don't k-know me?"

They blinked "Should we know who you are?" they asked together and she slowly nodded.

They tilted their heads then started concentrating, trying to remember who she is, after what seems like hours they immediately stood up with big smiles on their faces.

"You're my mom!" they both said together then they immediately glared at each other.

"She's my mom pink hair!" the shirtless kid said as he jerked his thumb at his self.

"No she's my mom you stupid stripper!" the salmon haired fought back.

"No she's mine!"

"She's mine!"

"She's mine!"

"She's mine!

In the mean time Happy flew closer to Lucy "You know Luce, when you look at it in another way it's like they're fighting about you."

Lucy rolled her eyes "It is about me you stupid cat."

Happy shook his head "Not in that way as in like whom your love belongs to."

Lucy glared at him a tint of pink creeping on her face "Sh-shut up."

"She's my mom and that's final!" the black haired kid said.

"No she's not, she's my mom!" the other boy said.

"Enough!" the two boys looked at Lucy who cleared her throat "I'm not your mom and not yours also." She said to the both of them causing their face to drop.

"You're not my mom?" they both said together with a frown.

She hesitantly nodded and bit her lip; she didn't want to see them sad.

They were silent for a minute then gave a grin "Then you're my step-mom!" they glared at each other.

"She's mine!" they both said together and another fight broke about who's her son.

"Quiet!" They went silent and faced her for her reply "M-maybe? I- well think I adopted the both of you but I don't know your names and age." She lied about the last part of not knowing their names.

Their faces automatically lifted up as they smiled and tackled her into a hug; Lucy couldn't help but blush and stoke their hair. They looked up at her with toothy grins

"By the way I'm Gray and I'm 6 years old!" the black haired kid said.

"I'm Natsu and I also have the same age!" the pink haired kid said.

Lucy couldn't help but give a nervous laugh as she detached herself from them and placed her hands on their heads "I'm well… I'm Lucy."

"And I'm Happy!" the blue cat flew in front of them earning confused looks from the two 6 year olds.

Lucy noticing this grabbed Happy "How old was Natsu when he found you?" she whispered.

Happy tapped his chin "9 I think." He whispered back. (A/N: I'm not really sure how old Natsu was when he got Happy."

Lucy nodded and turned back to the two confused kids, she gave them a reassuring smile "Happy is well….our pet cat."

"That can fly?" Gray asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um yeah, Happy is a rare type of cat. Two of my friends, who you will meet soon, also have one."

Natsu's eyes gleamed as he hugged the cat "That's awesome!" he pulled away "What else can you do?"

Lucy stood up as she watched Natsu converse with Happy causing her to smile a little.

She felt something cold grab he right hand, she looked down and saw Gray examining her hand "Is there anything you need Gray?"

Gray looked up at her with a grin "You're a part of Fairy Tail Okaa-san?"

She nodded but couldn't help but twitch a little as he said "Okaa-san".

"We are too!" Gray exclaimed gaining Natsu's attention.

"Kaa-san is at Fairy Tail? Do you know Erza-san?" Natsu asked as he made his way towards them with Happy resting on his head.

"Um yeah, we're nakama along with the other guild mates." Lucy replied.

Gray and Natsu gave a nervous laugh.

There was silence for some minutes until the boys suddenly grabbed her arms, Natsu holding the left while Gray was holding the right.

"You love me right Okaa-san?" They both asked in unison.

Lucy blush a deep shade of red and looked away.

"Are you alright Okaa-san?" Gray asked worriedly.

"Did that stupid stripper get you sick since he's so cold kaa-san?" Natsu asked earning a glare from the ice mage.

Gray let go of her arm and crossed his arms "What did you say pink hair?"

Natsu let out a snort and let go of Lucy before facing the ice mage "You heard me droopy eyes!"

"Take that back squinty!"

"No way coldy!" (A/N: Hey they're 7 you know how childish they are.)

"Coldy?" Gray snickered "That's lame even for you flamey!"

"Flamey? That's lamer you reptile!"

"So what if it is you volcano?"

They glared at each other then turned to Lucy as they pointed at each other "Okaa-san! Tell him to be quiet!" They glared at each other again.

"She's my Okaa-san!" Gray said.

"No she's mine!" Natsu fought back.

"She loves me more!"

"Nu uh she loves me more!"

Lucy sighed and rubbed her temples '_How irritating'_ she thought.

Happy flew towards Lucy and rested on her shoulder "Ne Lucy, how will we tell the others?"

Lucy blinked then sighed "I don't know."

"We're screwed." Happy said.

Lucy nodded.

"Okaa-san! Who do you love more?" they asked together.

"You love me more right?" Gray said.

"No you love me more right kaa-san?" Natsu said.

Lucy bit her lip "I uhh well…."

They frowned then glared at each other.

"It's your fault kaa-san is having a hard time" Natsu shouted.

"Me? It's your fault!" Gray shouted back.

Lucy sighed as she crouched down to their height and hugged them both causing them to go silent "Stop fighting please, for me?" Lucy whispered.

She felt them buried their head in her neck as they hugged her back but not before Happy transferred to Lucy's head.

"Gomen Okaa-san" Gray says.

"Yeah we didn't mean to get you sad." Natsu gave a slight nod.

Lucy smiled and pulled away "How about we go back to Fairy Tail?"

The two smiled and saluted "Hai!"

Lucy stood up and dusted herself off; Gray held her left hand while Natsu held her right. She couldn't help but stare at them in awe at their innocent like face as she led the way to back to Magnolia.

Then a thought hit her '_I'm too young to be a mom!'_

* * *

><p>What do you think? Is it nice enough? It's like a love triangle in a different way. Weird right? Please tell me what you think! Leave a review at least so I know if I should continue and no flames please~<p>

**Disclaimers: ****I don't own Fairy Tail, sadly. **


	2. Smart Kid

-She's My Mom!-

Terribly sorry for the long update! School's been a drag and I had no idea on how this chapter was suppose to be, well it was suppose to be them arriving in Fairy Tail but it somehow ended up with this O_O.

To put it simply, I have writers block.

And also bcuz of the latest FT chapter. WTF! Fairy Tail what happened?

Anyway forgive me for this suckish chapter, I tried my best..

* * *

><p><span>2<span>

-Smart Kid-

"_For a kid your age, you're kinda smart."_

"K-kaa-san, mmph"

"Natsu don't you even dare!"

"Ahaha! Flame brain can't even ride a train!"

"S-shwat up! Gwmph"

"Oh no! Natsu's gonna blow!"

"Happy!"

Gray's face went pale as he saw his fellow 'friend' puke in the bag which the cat had placed over his mouth; he covered his mouth and looked away.

Lucy sighed and shook her head "Natsu, try and get some rest." She turned to Gray "And don't even dare puke in front of me!"

Happy laughed and patted his master's back "Ne Natsu! Lucy is right. Get some rest!"

Natsu groaned and leaned against his seat, he closed his eyes and after some few minutes his breathing was slow.

Yes, Natsu and Gray are still kids.

They are currently on their way back to Magnolia; it took awhile for them to board the train because of Natsu.

Gray started to get nauseous and stuck his head out the window.

Lucy sighed as she heard the sound of vomiting, slowly she got a tissue roll and some baby wipes from her bag, and she tugged the bag of the sleeping dragon slayer's face and wiped his mouth with tissue then baby wipes. She waited patiently for Gray to finish before wiping his face also, she tossed the used tissues and baby wipes in the vomit filled bag before tossing it out the window, and she pulled Natsu's head to her lap and stroked his hair.

The young ice mage watched her stroke the dragon slayer hair and started feeling weird; unconsciously his right hand started rubbing his left arm. A frown appeared on his face and he looked down.

Happy noticed and tugged on Lucy's sleeve "Ne Lucy" he whispered and gestured to Gray.

The female nodded and placed her free hand on his shoulder "What's wrong Gray?"

Gray flinched from the touch, it was so warm. He looked up a little and saw her worried face; a small smile appeared on her face when he made eye contact.

His eyes widened as memories flashed through his mind causing him to slap her hand away "I-It's nothing." He murmured.

Lucy seemed taken aback from his reaction and frowned "Come on, you can tell me can't you?"

"No." he said abruptly, he shot her a dark look "I don't even know you that well so how can I trust you?"

Lucy twitched "For a kid your age, you're kinda smart."

He scoffed "Yes I know that."

She stared at him "Then why did you come with me?" Lucy asked.

Gray blinked then looked away "Because you're a part of Fairy Tail…"

"And?" she raised an eyebrow.

His eyes darkened a little as a small scowl on his face formed "I didn't want to be alone okay!"

She smiled softly and pulled him to her side; she leaned his head against her shoulder and stoked his hair "If you say so, are you feeling better now?" She asked and looked at the Eksheed who was currently sleeping on Natsu's head.

He blushed "Shut up." He couldn't help but tense up a little at her touch. It was such a foreign thing to him, it was so caring, so loving, so soft, so, so, so…

It was so **warm**.

He sat still in her touch but relaxed a little as her hand stayed on his cheek, he didn't even dare move fearing that she might pull away and he'd turn…. Cold.

Wait.

He's an ice mage so he's supposed to be cold!

Gray looked up a little and saw her asleep. She looked so peaceful. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against her shoulder.

"_Gray"_

His eyes shot open and his face fell "U-Ur…" he whispered, he shook his head then stared at the sleeping blond.

There was something about her that he couldn't quite figure it out but for some reason he had this small urge to protect her. Weird.

He saw her face scrunched up causing him to tilt his head to the side.

"K-kaa-san" she murmured in her sleep.

The ice mage's eyes softened and he carefully placed his tiny hand on hers.

'_So she's the same…'_ he thought and smiled a little, he planted a quick kiss on her cheek and leaned his against her shoulder once again. He closed his eyes and was drifting off to sleep.

Maybe being her 'son' won't be that bad.

"**Hello passengers, we are arriving at Magnolia's train station in five minutes."**

Gray's eyes shot open and he twitched, there goes his sleep.

* * *

><p>SORRY FOR THIS SUCKISH CHAPTER! I thought about Gray and his life, and uhh how similar it was to Lucy's...kinda. SO sorry! I currently have writers block and it may take another while for me to update. Next chapter is when the guild make their appearances! BE PATIENT WITH ME! (Time to study _) Sorry for the suckish chapter! See ya! NO FLAMES PLEASE :<p> 


End file.
